A Girls Light And His Darkness
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Oneshots for a lj community called 10passions. Pairing is itachixino inoxitachi itaino.
1. Chapter 1

**Theme/ #: **#1. Secret Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Another path brushed along the one she was on. Ino was thinking the turns, twists, and occassional dead end were resembling a maze more and more as she walked on. The blond was going in a different direction. She always had to change her route. He wouldn't show if she went to the same place each time.

Ino stepped into a clearing.

Thinking out loud she said, "I wonder how long I'll have to wait. . ."

"Not long." Came the unexpected reply. He liked shocking people. She always hated that in him.

"Itachi. . ."

"Sh." The blond was never allowed to talk. He only wanted her here to use her. Ino knew that well.

He walked towards her like he was floating. His hypnotising blood red eyes fading only when he was close enough to make sure she wouldn't run. Itachi brought his right hand up behind Ino's head. His pale fingers threaded through her hair softly as he pulled her close. Their kiss. . . so calm and nurturing at first. Then passionate and hungry. The many kisses the two shared were like everlasting fire. Corrupting everything innocent about her in its path.

_Was it love?_

_Was it lust?_

It didn't matter. As long as the passion was there she only needed him. Nothing more. Ino didn't need anything more, but Itachi did. His passion. . . all that was left of his humanity, was only awakened when he was with her.

Only he would have her. He wouldn't let anyone else touch what was his.

The secret encounters was their only way out from the things they forced themselves to deal with every day. As the two kissed they were the only ones in the world.

Her arms moved to his chest.

They were together.

**They** were together.

A princess of light and her prince of darkness. All said in their secret encounters.


	2. Theme 2: Along A Moonlit Bay

**Theme:** #2 Along a Moonlit Bay

It was summer in Konoha. To make it worse it was night, there was no breeze, and it still was as hot as day. But in daylight Ino had duties in working at the family shop and her ninja missions. That was why Ino was out of Konoha and standing beside a bay.

The bay was lighted by the full moon. It made it so the blond could see everything clearly.

"Here goes..."

Ino jumped. As she hit the icy waters she could feel the heat from the night air leave and the cold slowly freeze her.

The blond surfaced and swam around. Her teeth were chattering. She felt like she was being watched.

Ino dived again. Since the moonlight only covered the top of the water she thought she could sneak up on her opponent.

She felt someone grab her arms and pull her above the water. Ino came up struggling.

"H- Hey! Let me GO!"

"I need some information."

The velvety voice made Ino think of Sasuke. She said his name out loud, but didn't look up to see the face.

The man answered, "I am not my foolish brother."

Ino gasped and looked up. Realizing her mistake too late.

Never look into the Sharigan eyes.

"You are a trained spy from Konoha, " He went on, "You know much about Orochimaru. . . From your recent missions."

"No!" The blonde made a pathetic attempt to lie.

"You do. You will tell me."

The man lowered her until her feet touched the top of the moonlit water. She remembered his name. Uchiha Itachi.

"Your arms are still on me." Ino was scared out of her mind. She didn't know how she even managed to squeak out that one setence.

He didn't talk. Just leaned down with his unemotional eyes. It confused Ino and scared her even more when he kissed her.

"You will tell me." His eyes seemed to know everything. Her lonliness and her hunger for love. The kiss was a strange way on torture, but it calmed Ino.

Itachi closed his eyes momentarily and Ino started to struggle. . . Or notice she was struggling. . . but he noticed that and opened them again. Making her stand still again.

He kissed her again. Ino thought maybe he was lonely too, but she didn't trust her own thoughts. The blond still felt herself kiss back, with a passion she never knew she had in her.

She was being used... and loving it.


	3. Theme 3: Sarcasm

**Word Count: **Roughly around 234 words.  
**NOTE:** This is in Uchiha Itachi's point of view.

**Theme #3: Sarcasm**

She says things. Things that are not serious, but sarcastic. Annoying as it is cute I allow her this one freedom.

Yamanaka Ino. A bride of beauty, but not skilled in the ways of ninjas enough. Though she is not as pathetic as other of Konoha's women she is still too weak to be considered an Akatsuki member. So I train her. I know her.

My hands wander her sides. Trailing up her shirt. She stops arguing with me. The blond can't think. Ino needs to learn how to leave those thoughts behind and react with pure instinct.

I stop roaming her body. She pulls me in without thinking.

"That is what you need to do." I whisper to her.

"What? Have sex with all my enemies?" She teases coming closer to nip my ear.

I sigh and pull away completly leaving Ino to pout, "No. To react with your instincts rather than your mind."

"Oh and I really wanted a lecture on this again!" She starts to whine.

I try to explain further, but she pulls me down onto her roughly and tells me, "I think I'll learn better by** you **showing me _personally_..."

She laughs and I smile a little. Though she does not see my amusement Ino still knows she's won.

But the girl does not see that I am winning too... Though my win will only be seen in time...


	4. Theme 4: Hidden From The World

**Word Count: 350**  
**Warnings:** none really.

**Theme #4. Hidden From The World**

Konoha wasn't known as a cold hearted place. They tended to forgive too easily, look away too easily, and even hide important secrets that need to be told easily.

So when Uchiha Itachi was accepted back it was quite a shock to people who knew what he did. They left him alone. Thinking it was all some kind of evil plot. Yes, they left the heartless bastard alone.

One day. Many days after he became an official citizen again. Yamanaka Ino stumbled upon him. Itachi was gracefully sitting in front of the heroes gravemark. She was supposed to be visiting her deceased teacher, Asuma. The blond was supposed to stay away from Itachi. But as she walked with a purpose up to the grave mark. Ino faltered. He was crying.

"What's wrong with you?" Ino asked pointedly. She was no longer used to being _kind_ about people in mourning.

Itachi's blood red eyes gazed up at her. They seemed to know that she was going to come. Why he didn't choose to hide. He was always hiding away from every little detail of the world. Cold and heartlessness were a mask Itachi gladly accepted.

So why did he let Ino see him? Why didn't he stay hidden?

Itachi wondered to himself, but that didn't stop him from going into action. Tenderly, as if the elder Uchiha brother might run away if she made a move, he stood. On Itachi's way up he found his arms snake around her waist.

Burrowing his face in Ino's neck Itachi didn't move any further. He felt the small blond hestitate. For what he did not know, but slowly Ino hugged him back. She didn't even know why she did it, but it felt right.

"Come home with me." Itachi stated. Ino accepted without hesitation this time.

Maybe he showed her his passions because he no longer wanted to be alone. Maybe, they rather be trapped together in Itachi's hidden world where no one could get to them. To be safe. To live free.

Everyone had a little of themselves hidden away from the world anyway.


	5. Theme 5: His Place

**Word Count: around 301 words**  
**Warnings:** Has meantion of onesided sasuino, it's when Ino and them were younger, and it's before the massacre.

**Theme #5. His Place**

Yamanaka Ino wondered around the Uchiha compound. She knew Sasuke was around there somewhere. The blond had even bumped into a few of his relatives. They said he was around someplace or another. So Ino walked around the place trying to find him and eventually got lost.

She heard a gasp and turned to the sound. There was a boy, a few years older than Ino herself, half hiding behind a door.

"Hello. Have you seen Sasuke-kun?"

The boy squirmed a little. Seemingly unused to human interaction. But he answered her anyway, "He is not her, Ino- chan."

Ino was surprised this boy knew her name, "How do you know my name? What's yours?"

"I'm sorry Yamanaka-san." He replied in a move to leave.

"Wait! I'm lost. Can you please lead me out of here? " she added, "And tell me your name?"

He sighed. Leading her out as Ino had asked. As the blond gazed at him she felt something familar. He was a handsome boy. More so then Sasuke's boyish cuteness. Ino felt so at ease. Until she noticed he had led her right outside the Uchiha mansion and was going back inside.

"Wait!" Ino called again, "You didn't tell me your name!"

He hesitated, but as always answered her, "My name is Itachi."

Ino smiled triumphantly, "Goodbye Itachi-kun!"

As the mindwalker skipped off Itachi stood by the front window watching. His eyes held an unknown passion for protecting her. He knew why. She stumbled upon the one place inside his goddamn families home that was his. Ino found his place. His. Again, the blond little girl found a place of tranquil attitude. She seemed to be stumbling in on everyone of them one by one.

Itachi smiled. That was how he got to know her. Yamanaka Ino.

His place was with her.


	6. Theme 6:Addicted To Your Touch

**Warnings**Mm. Hints towards sex?

Theme 6:Addicted To Your Touch

He whispered. He talked. Mysteriously dangerous. Somehow Ino never found it enough.

She hinted. She winked. Loudly clear. Itachi thought it amusing and somewhat dear.

What they wanted is what they went to all odds to get. Forbidden was a word both the Yamanka and Uchiha loved to swarm around in.

"Aren't you going to come over here?" She pats at a bed. Currently inside Konoha's most expensive inn. Romancing each other in the most expensive suite. EVERYONE knew they were in there. No one could do a thing about it. Itachi and whatever proof Konoha's ninjas went after was gone as much as he was when they decide to burst in.

The handsome man glides over to the long haired blonde. Ino kisses Itachi's chest before he leans down. It heats up from there as if the couple couldn't stand to not shiver in each others touch. Like without it they'd wither up and die. Obsession.

Ino and Itachi both didn't have to worry about Konoha. They had exactly ten minutes before the ANBU would come in.


	7. Theme 7:Don't Be Afraid

**Don't Be Afraid**

"Don't be afraid." Itachi told me when we first met. I hadn't known he had been watching me for years on end. I didn't know that the elder Uchiha was endlessly amused by my attitude and way of thinking.

But I learned it very well.

I, Yamanka Ino, ended up wrapped in the arms of the most dangerous man alive. As he warped me and shaped me. Like a goddamn puppet. I fought. Tried to show Itachi who's boss, but I always stopped myself, cowering in fear.

And then he always told me, "Don't be afraid."

I growled back at him and his eyes sparkled. Itachi grabbed my waist as if too kiss the life out of me... Then got control of himself a little while later.

You could see no sign of the passion the Uchiha had before. I backed away.

"Don't be afraid."

_Yeah right. _I told myself. _I'm way too independant and foolhardy to be afraid of you. _

At least that's what everyone in Konoha told her...


	8. Theme 8:The Space Between Us

Theme 8:The Space Between Us

It's been a year since Ino was captured by the Ataksuki to be Kisame's little playmate. For the most part, she could get away from him, but currently... no.

"You should be so lucky I take care of you so. You don't have to worry about dying young... About watching your friends and family die in pain..." Kisame spoke soothingly. The words made Ino sick.

"I don't care. I can't stand you!"

The blonde ducked around a shelf on the side wall and ran around the only table in her bedroom. Shark face prowled closer.

"Get away from me!" Ino yelled. Keeping the table in between them, searching for something to hit him with.

"You are always so amusing."

Finding nothing she panicked slightly before regaining herself. Kisame destroyed the table. It was an expensive, very fine one too.

Ino let out a scared breathe. Fast. Still too fast for her. She was pinned against the wall. Shark face was still advancing.

"HELP!" The mindwalker screamed. Louder than she's ever tried as Kisame sunk his teeth in her neck.

A simple whoosh was heard. Ino felt the bigger man be torn from her. Opening her eyes to her hero, Itachi. That's how this always ended. Kisame came after Ino... with ill intent... and Itachi came to the rescue... As soon as she screamed. Sometimes the blonde didn't even need to do that.

"Thank you."

The emotionless man gazed at her and spoke, "Go." Ino ran from her own room to the comfort of Itachi's. It was an hour before he came in. The elder Uchiha never touched the beautiful girl. Never went too close. They've had an encounter before to prove it best not to be near each other.

Ino breathed as if she were to speak to Itachi. Get something off her chest. Instead she remained quiet as mystery man made himself comfortable on the floor. Preparing to sleep.

"We are moving headquarters tomorrow. Konoha has gotten too close to finding where we are. Rest."

Itachi closed his eyes. The lights were off. She had to say it.

"Come and sleep here beside me." Ino sounded pitiful, but he understood.

Mystery man went to refuse. He always did after her encounters with Kisame.

"Please Itachi-kun."

The whispered sent Itachi to his feet slowly. Sliding under the covers with her he made sure he was turned away from her and that she was not too close.

The Uchiha felt Ino lay down heavily. The blonde ignored the fact Itachi wanted his own space and decided to hug his back.

She stayed there.

It was suddenly harder for him to concentrate on sleeping. Itachi wanted to turn to Ino. Take her in his arms. Unleash all the passion he had for her pent up inside.

But the Uchiha knew better.

It was better to keep the space between them.


	9. Theme 9:Starry Nights

**Theme 9:Starry Heavens**

"So pretty." Ino drawled. Her hands behind her head as she layed on the abandoned hills in Konoha. Shika and Chouji had left earlier.

"Yes." Itachi whispered from a tree, unnoticed by the Kunochi. He stared down at her and a strange ache came within him; a forbidden want.

Hours passed as the beauty layed there. She would not claim to be named after an angel, but more like a saucy demon. Ready to leap out of familiarness into danger. The elder Uchiha watched Ino; thinking of all the petnames that would suit her. A strange thing to do for the man, but he decided not to stop it.

She sensed Itachi's presence memories ago. For hours there she layed frozen. Waiting to die. He still made no room to attack her.

When the pretty boy did make a move it was to greet her. So much like Sasuke he seemed... Ino openly clung to him each time he visited. Never learning much from Itachi or about him infuriated the blonde greatly. But each moment their lips touched everything dissapeared and they were left with waves of passion. The two rode them out pleased with how they reacted to eachother.

Strange... Only starry nights like this were to bring passion out from anywhere...


	10. Theme 10:The Road Back To You

Theme 10:The Road Back To You

Wasn't nothing new. A passing romance. A fling. They went seperate ways and just when they thought there would be no more of their love they came together again.

But it was over now... Ino knew it. Since she was awaiting trial for betraying her village, her team, her friends... Oh. The blonde knew there would be no way out of this. Hell'd freeze over before he came to rescue her too.

Still Ino spent nights thinking about it. Dreaming of Itachi. Fantasying all those times of when they touched eachother, kissed each other, made love to each other. Like with her childish days she was madly in love with someone who did not feel the same way again.

Ino knew she was being used each time the elder Uchiha touched her.

"Come along Ino." Sakura stated. No longer a friend. The blonde complied, but as they headed to the Hokage's office from the interrigation room Ino smirked.

"Sorry, Forehead girl. You don't got me yet."

As Sakura turned in surprise Ino knocked her out, though not easily. The pink haired girl had made enough noise to know that the blonde was going to have trouble getting out of Konoha. Ino still ran. Tripping and flying way past her normal limits. Until she was close to the boundaries did the Yamanaka notice that ANBUs were behind her.

She wouldn't get out now. Ino knew. Giving up, the blonde stopped. She was still filled with a passion to work her way to find Itachi again. To stay with him since Ino now was a traitor too.

Itachi glided in her sight. Ino gasped. He dissappeared. It was her imagination.

"No matter what Itachi. I will find a way back to you." And Ino stood her ground to take the ANBUs down.


End file.
